


Fingering (Caught in the Act)

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Multi - Fandom Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Porn Watching, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 07:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20354314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills the 'fingering' square of my mfkinkbingo





	Fingering (Caught in the Act)

Crowley walked into the book shop, a plan in his mind to ask Aziraphale out onto a date to the Ritz where he would confess his love for the angel, before running away forever. The shop floor is empty. Aziraphale isn’t behind the counter, like he usually is. Crowley locks the door and makes his way through the shop, searching for the angel. He reaches the door through to the flat above and hears a moan from up the stairs. Crowley smirks when he hears it. _Holier than thou, hah right. _Ignoring his thoughts, he walks up the stairs and hears more moans – tinny, and clearly fake. _Is the angel watching porn? _

When he walks into the angel’s bedroom, he’s surprised to find Aziraphale laid on his front, watching _something_ on the laptop. Crowley leans against the door frame, watching Aziraphale.   
“Have’ta say, angel. I thought lust was one of our things, it being a temptation and whatnot” Crowley said, breaking the silence in the room.   
“But here you are” He chuckled, watching as Aziraphale flailed and scrambled on the bed, trying to hide the laptop.   
“I was just...” Aziraphale stuttered, trying to think of an excuse. Crowley chuckled.   
“Research! I was researching” Aziraphale said, rather proud of the excuse he’d created.   
“That’s like using Wikipedia to research. A load of twaddle” Crowley stated.   
“A load of bullshit” Crowley explained when he saw the confusion on Aziraphale’s face. Crowley sauntered into the room, a smirk on his face.

He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Aziraphale took a few moments to shift to sitting up, covering his lap with a cushion.   
“The best way to explore… that, is through experience” Crowley shrugged. Aziraphale frowned.  
“Not necessarily possible for us” Aziraphale shrugged.  
“Humans don’t all understand that I’m male everywhere except…there” Aziraphale admitted. Crowley shifted.   
“Don’t do it with a human then” Crowley shrugged, while removing his sunglasses. He tossed them aside, into a different plane of existence.   
“Who else can I do it with? Gabriel?” Aziraphale’s voice was filled with exasperation. Crowley wanted to hit his head against a wall.   
“Me” He sighed. Aziraphale frowned, and pondered it for a moment. He shifted, placing the laptop onto the floor.  


“What do you want to do first then?” Aziraphale asked. Crowley shifted, turning to face Aziraphale. Shifting uncomfortably for a moment, before he cupped Aziraphale’s cheek. They share a soft kiss, filled with the unshared emotions of Crowley, and an eagerness to learn from Aziraphale. Before long, Aziraphale was laid back on the bed, his legs parting to accommodate Crowley between them. Crowley shifted, fisting his hand into Aziraphale’s jacket, using his other hand to steady himself against the bed. Crowley moaned against Aziraphale, the kisses being the first for him in millennia. Aziraphale trailed a hand down Crowley’s body, bumping against the demon’s belt.   
“Fuck” Crowley grunted. His hips rolled forward for a moment. He groaned and panted.  
“Get my pants off” Aziraphale suggested. He watched as Crowley groaned, his head hitting the pillow with a thud. Aziraphale chuckled slightly, unsure of what to do. Crowley reached into his own jeans and adjusted himself, before unbuttoning Aziraphale’s shirt. More kisses were shared as Aziraphale’s skin became more and more visible. With a snap of his fingers, Aziraphale was naked. He raked his eyes over Crowley’s chest, the black material slowly coming away.   
“No patience, huh” Crowley chuckled, shifting to push Aziraphale back on the bed.

Aziraphale smirked and gripped Crowley’s hand.   
“For you” He murmured. Crowley smirked and kissed Aziraphale’s cheek gently.   
“I love you” Crowley murmured. Aziraphale smiled and cupped Crowley’s cheek. Those three words seemed to completely stop everything that they were doing. For a brief moment, Crowley wanted to turn back time, to take those words back. But then, Aziraphale is kissing him, _properly. _It’s a soft kiss, a kiss filled with emotion, _love_.   
“I love you too, dear, I have for a long time” Aziraphale murmured, shifting slightly to cover his nudity. It didn’t work though, instead Crowley kissed him deeply, pushing the angel back against the bed.   
“Not now” Crowley breathed, shifting to mouth along Aziraphale’s neck, while his hand trailed down between Aziraphale’s legs.   
“I’m not gonna get emotional now. Later” He promised, before stroking over Aziraphale’s folds. The angel gasped and moaned, writhing against the pillow. Crowley smirked, shifting to sit and watch the angel’s reaction while he slowly stroked his fingers over the angel’s heated skin.   
“Already better than what you were watching?” Crowley asked. Aziraphale groaned and nodded, his hips jerking slightly. Crowley smirked and pressed his lips against the spot just above Aziraphale’s heart. A cry can be heard and Aziraphale is coming, his hips thrashing against the bed and Crowley’s fingers. Crowley watches and smiles, easing his fingers out while the angel is coming down from his high. Crowley wipes his fingers on the duvet, shifting to look at the floor, trying to hide his love for the angel. It doesn't work well though. Aziraphale tugs Crowley close and kisses him deeply.   
“Your turn” Aziraphale smirks.


End file.
